Alone and angry
by ViktorValentine
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be gentle. When Squall Leonhart goes missing on a mission, his brother Adam is left alone at balamb to learn the ways of SeeD. His anger problems arent helping much either...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Beginning of the end.

Sun glistened through the trees as day crept up on Balamb garden; the marble structure glowed with an unnatural light. As the day dragged into morning the school started to stir, students and teachers began to wake. One such student was Adam Leonhart. Adam was about 15 years of age and has lived at the garden most of his life, he had long, silky black hair, and his violet iris reflected the morning sun, he looked much like his brother, the famous Squall Leonhart, commander of the seed unit in Balamb. However his brother went on a mission and never returned, he is considered missing in action. Adam clambered out of his bed and stretched his muscles, preformed his daily rituals and put on his favourite clothes. He put on his black silk shirt, his baggy leather jeans and his pendant which he received from his brother

"Today's a Saturday" he thought. "I think ill go to the training room, stretch my muscles a bit more"

He grabbed his gunblade from the cabinet beside his bed; his gunblade was long and had a black blade, with tribal markings down the side. He holstered it and left his room.

As soon as he got out of his dorm someone bumped into him from behind and he stumbled forward but managed to keep his balance. A barrage of apologetic excuses filled his ears; he grumbled and turned around to see who it was. She wore a long black, sleeveless dress, her hair was longer then Adam's and a jet black colour, and she wore leather gloves on her hands.

"Sorry! I didn't see where I was going, this school was soooo much bigger than my last school and I was worried id be late for- hey where are you going?"

Adam was already walking to the training room, he didn't care, HE was already late, he should have been there now if it wasn't for her bumping into him, she should have been looking where she was going in the first place. This one little accident set Adam off the wrong way, Instructors had always commented on Adam's anger issues but they let him of some of the time, because his anger streaks made for some impressive limit breaks.

He was walking quickly to the training room bumping into students along the corridors, suddenly he felt someone's hot breath on his neck.

"Going somewhere Adam?"

He spun around quickly and tightened his grip on his gunblade, he relaxed after he saw who it was, and it was his instructor Quistis Trepe. She wore her orange shirt with some black denim leggings.

"Sorry if I frightened you Adam."

He grumbled.

"What-"

"-ever"

She had interrupted him many times before and he was getting pretty sick of it.

"I could read your brother so well when he was here."

Adam felt a pang of anger towards her.

"Well he's not here is he? He's gone and never coming back, it's been 8 months now." He felt his insides twist and turn. "He's dead…"

She put on her sympathetic smile.

"Now im sure he's fine, Squall has survived galaxy crushing magic, hordes of foes and tough challenges, I bet he'll be back before you know it."

He ignored her and made a beeline for the training room, he pushed all thoughts of his brother out of his mind, but as he entered the training room, his thoughts fell on that girl who bumped into him.

"Who was she? It doesn't matter anyway. God why am I so angry? She only bumped into me, and she apologised as well! And what was Quistis thinking? Talking bout Squall to me, never mind, I have to concentrate on the battles before me, don't wanna end up dead." He thought to himself.

He held his gunblade back ready to plough it through some monsters head, and charged forward.

After a few hours Adam's muscles were burning and he was covered head to toe in different shades and colours of blood. His gunblade tore through many monsters before he called it a day; he was making his way to the exit when suddenly he heard an ear piercing scream.

"AAAHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEE!"

His instincts took over.

"HOLD ON IM COMING!"

He ran to where the screams were emanating from, he gasped in shock as he recognised the person who was in trouble; it was the girl who bumped into him. She had propped herself against the wall and looked like she had sustained a couple of really nasty injuries, a few feet away from her was a ferocious T-rexuar. She pleaded with Adam.

"PLEASE HELP!"

Adam felt something buzz inside him, filling him with power. Raw magical energy crackled around him as he lifted his gunblade high in the air.

"RENZOKUKEN!"

He charged towards the T-rexuar and began to rain hell on it with his weapon, each strike was accurate and unexpected as the monster tried to block the attacks, as soon as the T-rexuar began to show signs of defeat Adam jumped back and raised his gunblade once more.

"ROUGH DIVIDE!"

He glowed with more energy before dragging his weapon on the floor, and then driving it upwards into the monsters flesh, the force of the strike threw Adam into the air, and he felt shockwaves as the ground below exploded, killing the raging dinosaur. He landed awkwardly on his feet and looked at the devastation he had caused. The ground had been cracked and a T-rexuar body lay in the middle of the split, its body hacked and mangled.

He holstered his weapon and suddenly felt something clamp on his neck, he looked down and saw that the girl had jumped on him and held him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"Oh….thank….thank you…sob………I don't….I was……"

Adam felt awkward and uneasy; he gingerly placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed her, trying to calm her down, she soon stopped crying and was breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Adam said without emotion.

She looked up at him, and blushed furiously when he realised what she was doing, she immediately let go of him and straightened her hair.

"Yea…sniff im fine"

Adam turned around and started walking towards the exit. He stopped suddenly and turned his head. Still talking in his cold voice he said.

"Go see Dr. Kadowaki, your injured."

She looked down at the floor.

"Um...can you take me?" She said in a sweet, quiet voice

Adam snorted quietly (Why? Cant you find it?)

"No, make your own way."

He walked out of the training room and made his way to his dorm, earning a few stares because he was covered in blood and dirt. He entered his dorm, took of his clothes and stepped into his hot shower.

"Oh Shiva" He murmured "What a day"

Authors notes.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic, it does tie into FF8 a bit more later on, I think. No flaming please! I can't handle it right now faints I know it was boring but tough! Cuz im writing for myself it may be boring or a bit crap so please put forward your CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and ill shower you with love and cookies 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Ebony

A/N: WOOHOO! Back again with another episode of…THE ADVENTURES OF ADAM AND WONDERBOY!...sorry im slightly hyper right now, but oh do I love the authors notes. Chapter two, and im pleased, I got a few of positive reviews from the first chappy and it inspired me to write again! By the way, im gonna do summit cool from now on, im gonna ask you the reader to put forward some interesting plot lines you would like to see! Just put them with your reviews and ill pick out me fave one and put them in my story.

Chapter two.

The taste of blood was evident in Adam's mouth as he hit the floor with a dull thud; he rolled over, stood up and lifted is gunblade. A high pitched screech pierced the air as Adam clasped his hands over his ears, the monster was getting close. In a last attempt to beat it he lunged at the shaded figure and drove his blade through its blackened heart. The faceless shroud stopped screaming and disappeared in the air. Adam fell onto his knee, trying to catch his breath.

"SEED BATTLE TEST COMPLETED" Said a computer voice from afar, the dark lace he was in, started to lighten up and revealed a typical VR training room, which was now used for SeeD tests.

Adam took off his VR glasses and breathed in lugfulls of fresh air, clapping was heard and Adam span round to see where it was coming from. It was his instructor Zell Dinch.

"Well done Adsy!" He put up his hand and lifted three digits of his fingers. "Concentration" He put a finger down "Style" Another one down "Endurance" The last finger came down. "High scores on all, congratulations! Since you also succeeded in the written and GF test, you are now a member of SeeD!"

"…" Was the only response Adam could muster right now.

"Well? Aint you happy?"

"Whatever"

Adam holstered his gunblade and left the VR room, he nearly doubled back when he heard a thunderous applause from everyone in his class, as he entered the classroom.

"Well done!" Said Zell "I now officially welcome you as a member of SeeD, usually the headmaster would do such things, but he's away now."

Adam sat down in the back of the classroom and stared at the blank computer screen, he felt a bit odd. He was now a member of the infamous SeeD, why wasn't he happy? He felt slightly depressed.

'Im going to miss being here I suppose' he thought to himself 'Maybe now I can find my brother…no…he's dead, I don't want to find his body'

He suddenly felt uncomfortable because all eyes of the classroom were staring at him.

"Yes?"

Some of the girls at the front giggled, Adams face grew hot with anger. 'Shut up' he thought 'you aren't in SeeD, so don't laugh'

After a while Zell spoke.

"You're supposed to give a speech!"

Adam went pale as a corpse. 'Shit! I haven't written a speech, ill just wing it'.

He stood up and made his way to the front of the classroom, he manage to pick up various whispers from other students.

"Well, he got it, I suppose I should…..I dunno, I guess he deserves it…..didn't get there with his personality I bet….I think he's kinda cute actually….he helped me out once, in the training room…"

His mind jolted and he looked to the side whilst walking, it was the girl he met with a while ago, the one he saved from that T-rexuar. 'She's pretty cute…whoa shut up Adam; you're thinking too hard…well she is kinda…AAHHH! SHUT UP!'

He caught the last snippet of there conversation.

"C'mon Seera, I bet he did it just to improve his grade." "He wasn't being examined though, explain that!" "Shhh! He's going to start his speech!"

All eyes were on him as he took a deep breath at the front of the class.

'Id rather be fighting monsters than be here' He thought. 'So…Seera is her name, I wonder if she wants to go the ball with me….no don't be stupid….oh speech right'

"Ahem..."

A/N

Well a bit less exiting than me last one I admit but it will pick up soon, with his first SeeD mission! So he's a SeeD already, cool! I can just imagine hi having to do a speech…Im gonna start my next chapter with the aftermath of the speech, Ooohhhh the SeeD ball coming up soon! I wonder if Adam dances as good as his brother lol

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW…by the way review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I actually own square-enix, Squaresoft, final fantasy and all its characters sticks middle finger up to disclaimers Disclaimers are the most stupid things ever…………..I own diddly, except for Adam he's mine, MINE!!!

Authors notes.

Soz for the late entry but ive been-and still-bed-ridden, so ive spent me days playing computer games, reading, eating and sleeping. Couldn't come up with much for the next chappy. NOBODYS REVIEWING!!! What's up with that? Over 70 people have read my story and only bout 5-7 people have reviewed! So please take 1 minute out of your life to review!

"C'mon Adam, pick one!"

Zell was bugging him again on the same suit tore for the past 3 hours. 'Dear Ifrit this is annoying' –A/N I always thought it would be cool if the GF were gods! You know in ff7 were Yuffie believes in Leviathan? He's a summon and a god so…yea-'I hate clothes shopping, especially with Zell'

"CMON!!!"

"SHUT UP ZELL!!!" Adam placed a hand over his mouth after realising he had just shouted and everyone in the store was looking at him. After giving them a stare worthy of Squall, they went back to there usual thing.

"Listen, I will pick out a suit for me, I don't need someone following me and bugging me to the point that I want to kill them!"

Zells face was hard to predict after Adam said that, first was anger, then sadness, then back to anger, then some other emotion that Adam didn't even care about.

"Listen Ads, im trying to be supportive, the next few years are going to be hard as hell for you, with the commander…" Adam glared holes in Zell"…missing, we need a new one...and me and Quistis were thinking…" Adam's face grew hot with anger; if looks could kill there would be a big space where Zells face had been"…that you-"

This was it for Adam, he couldn't take anymore, all the built up rage from the last day or so, spewed out like a demonic volcano.

"SHUT UP!!! FRIGGIN HELL, DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE A FUCKING COMMANDER OF THE SHIT LEAGUE!!! WELL NO! AND YOU CAN TELL QUISTIS TO SHOVE IT AS WELL! I going back to Balamb...and don't even think of following me!"

He stormed out of the store, he clenched his hand and it made an audible click, he slammed is fist into the wall outside the store, with his anger manifesting as magic power, there was now a large dent in the wall where bricks had fallen or had been smashed. He ran for Balamb, and to the school faster than he should be going, he stormed into his room and threw himself on his bed.

For the first time in ages he did something he swore he would never do…

FLASHBACK

The orphanage of rock by the sea and the sound of rain hammering on it were soothing to the children there, the rain lulled them to sleep…except for one. He stood alone outside the orphanage, arms crossed, staring into the floor.

"Mommy…Daddy…why dya have to go? Was it me? Didn't yoo love me?"

The boy started to cry hysterically, white hot tears poured down his face and he fell to the floor, clutching his head with his hands, he cried for almost an hour before he felt weight on his back, he stopped crying and turned to see a girl a few years older than him holding onto his mid section, she was crying too.

"Don't cry Adam, please don't cry"

He spun around and held onto the girl and sobbed uncontrollably, through the gaps in his sobs he said.

"Ill try not to cwy for yoo, Sis…"

END OF FLASHBACK

He shook his head and reflected on his flashback.

"The orphanage…who was she? Sis…Sis…Squall called that woman Sis once, was she that…Ellone? She was there too? Who else was there…"

He tried to recollect his time at the orphanage, but he could hardly remember anything, he turned around and saw his gunblade on he desk, a small section of the blade was glowing, his GF rested there. Adam snorted and kicked the desk as hard as he could, the fragile wooden frame cracked apart and the whole desk fell into a pile of rubble.

"Hehe…stupid GF…"

Adam yawned and saw that it was lights out; he picked up his gunblade and walked out his room.

"Ill go to the training room, it will give me time to…think"

He knew he wasn't going to think, he just wanted an excuse to kill and destroy as many things as he could.

The walk to his little sanctuary in the training room was uneventful and boring, which was strange, usually there would be monsters to greet him as soon as he stepped in. 'Something's not right' He thought, suddenly the lights in the training room, which were dull and dark, lit up in a flash, blinding Adam for a second, when he refocused his eyes, he saw Zell.

Confusion and dread struck Adams face when he saw his instructors expression, Zell wore a face that Adam had worn so many times; the face of anger.

"Adam…you embarrassed me today in front of all those people" Each word that Zell spoke was emphasised, and each word he said made Adams insides twist a little bit more. "The remaining members of SeeD and the headmaster have just agreed that you are not fit to be a member of SeeD."

Adam's insides twisted and turned and bubbled and boiled until it was unbearable, his stomach gave an almightily lurch, and he threw up the contents of his meals unto the training room floor. H wiped his mouth and stared at Zell. 'Why?' He thought.

"Why Zell? What's the real reason?" In Adams mind, a reason in clear words. 'They blame you for Squalls death'

Adam would have thrown up again if he could but instead he grabbed his blade.

"You blame me don't you Zell?! YOU BLAME ME!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!"

Adam charged at Zell with all his strength, and tried to cut at him as best he could. Zell, with his martial arts training, was to fast and soon, Adam's muscles burned white hot. 'This is it' Adam thought 'You picked the wrong guy to fuck with Zell'

Adams blade glowed with magical energy and so did his eyes. Zell tried to run but Adam lunged himself forward and plunged his blade within Zells arm.

Zell gave an almighty yelp before Adam tore his blade out and shouted with all his might a Zell.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE WITH HIM IN ESTHAR!!! YOU KILED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

Each time he said those three words he slashed Zell, he continued for five minutes before his limit break gave in, he fell to the floor, a little bit away was Zell, his body slashed beyond repair, blood seeping from every place it could and more. Adam screamed into the sky, tears falling from his violet eyes, and blood on his hands.

Adam stood up, casted haste n himself and ran to the car park, he was confronted by a Balamb guard, and he couldn't stop now. He killed the guard mercilessly and without emotion, after running into the car park and jumping on Squalls Motor bike he heard footsteps. He slammed the bike on and drove out the car park…out of Balamb…out of his life he swerved around and saw that Quistis and three other members' f SeeD were trying to follow him on bikes. Adam lifted his hand and cast a few fire spells behind his, they all hit because he heard cries of pain

Adam stopped his bike and turned around to see the SeeD on the floor and Quistis staring at him. He revved the bike and sped of into the distance.

"There are my three weeks notice assholes…"

A/N O.o wowee! What a plot twist eh? Bet you didn't see that coming, any body looking forward to a ball scene…sorry bout that chaps, but this is MY story heehee! Stay tuned next week as Adam tries to make his way to Esther, the last known location of his brother


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Wow guy, sorry for the reaaaaaly late update, but stuff happened. Anywho here's the next chapter. _Italics_ are Adam's GF.

Chapter 4: His only friend

The wind rushed through Adam's hair as he made his way to the seaside town of Balamb. (Btw I may get names or places mixed up because I haven't played FF8in AGES so Soz)

His body felt cold and numb, and his mind was the same. Only trace amount of thoughts were passing by. 'Did I do the right thing?' He didn't notice that he had stopped the bike and was facing the ocean the sunset reflected off the water, turning its salty mixture (……………………it took me 3 mins to get that joke ) into a golden sea. The low hanging sun gave Adam a glow, a warm glow that gave his heart the only comfort he had received since he left.

Adam sighed heavily and turned himself round, to look back at his school, at his life. "Well…no turning back now." He revved the engine and headed towards Balamb. His first 'objective' was to hitch a ride on the train and get to timber. If he got there, he would have to make his way around Galbadia, and eventually make his way to FH. If he crossed the bride near FH, he would find himself in Esther…Where his brother was last.

He didn't really know why he was chasing his dead brother, but he thought it would give him something to do.

A little while passed until something invaded his mind, and he skidded of the road. E tucked his body in and rolled into the edge of the forest. When he regained himself h threw his body behind a tree, wincing in pain as his right arm spazzed out in pure pain.

He bit his lip as hard as he could, nearly on the point of drawing blood. An explosion ripped through the air, and Adam noticed that his brother's bike was smothered in a red ball of fire. The balamb guard ran over and searched the wreckage.

"Oh shit! How did they find me?!" Adam launched himself into the forest, his gunblade grabbed by his left hand, and ran as fast as he could, being careful not to make much noise.

He finally stopped when his body screamed at him, his legs gave way and he fell onto his knees. 'C'mon! Just a little further' Just then a cold presence entered his mind. _'You need to rest'_

The voice sent shivers down his spine, yet it was strangely comforting. A ghost of a smile crept across his lips when he recognised who the voice belonged to. "Shiva…you still there?" His gunblade felt cold now.

'Yes, im not leaving you anytime soon, your GF are all with you: Me, Ifrit, Bahamut. We wont leave you, no matter what your path is'

Adam felt his heart wrench and turn. "Thanks" When he got up and looked around, he realised that his situation was really bad, his arm seemed broken, his bike was wrecked, and he was alone. He sat down underneath a tree, setting his weapon down and looking at the broken arm.

'I could set it back, I saw it in a game once…Man this is gonna hurt'

He spent a moment trying to find something to bite down on, after finding a sturdy stick and placing it in his mouth he got to work putting the bone back. Violently pulling it managed to work. He let out a pained scream, biting down on the stick.

The arm was now throbbing with waves of dull pain, but at least it was better. He strained to get up and felt cold hands press his against the floor gently.

The beautiful ice goddess was next to him, keeping him down.

"If you don't rest, you'll end up killing yourself. And we wouldn't want that would we." She ended with a sly wink.

Adam's mind was on fire now, his eyes fixed on her glistening, blue body. His mouth went dry and his fingers tingled. She sat next to him, arching her back slightly. Adam's head suddenly shot up and he eyes the GF with a look of sternness. She merely gave him an innocent look. "Yes?"

Adam grimaced "Ok first thing…you don't come out until I tell you too second…."

She etched closer and she spoke in a seductive tone. "Hmm?"

Adam simply frowned "Put some clothes on…" Drops of water fell around them. "It would be bad if you…caught a cold"

A/N

Well there we go another chapter. Slightly late but that's ok. By the way Im gonna change the rating now…you all know why ;) Sorry to all for the late reply and crap chappy but…tough. Now next week ill put in the next chapter. And I know spelling is wrong, so don't bother telling me. Tune in next week folks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Well im back again! After a lovely review and a conversation I decided to write another chapter. This one is dedicated to Arsenic, without her my life would be without bubbles.

Chapter 5: Cold, so cold.

Adam slept against the tree peacefully. After a few days trek in the forest he began to question where he was going, tonight he found a suitable place to rest and he let Shiva out to guard him while he slept. His arm ached no more, and his dreams weren't of the stone tomb he called the orphanage. He stirred in his sleep and a cold hand smoothed his face. A pair of blue eyes devoured him in his sleep as Shiva thought about the restless Seed.

Adam batted he hand away suddenly; his voice was heavy with sleep and annoyance. "Piss off Shiva…" She held back a laugh with her hand. "Hmm, ok…boss" she added the last comment with a hint of sarcasm.

She had a sneaky though. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. Adam noticed that his back was getting increasingly colder, but he was just too tired to take action.

Shiva picked her chance carefully, she slowly turned dam round so he was facing her. 'Wow, you wouldn't think he always had that 'I want to kill you' attitude, until you saw im sleeping.' Shiva licked her lips slowly, her heart raced in her chest, ready to burst.

She etched closer and closer until there faces were barely a centimetre apart. Adam was still asleep, his breathing deep ad steady. Shiva began to think about what she was doing. 'Oh hyne…give me a sign' A shooting star shot into the moon, almost piercing it, she took that as her sign, and closed the distance between them.

Adam slowly began to wake up; he felt his body feeling warm and fuzzy. 'What the…?' Opening his eyes he found that Shiva, his first GF, was there kissing him. He broke the kiss and pushed away violently, he stood up and his arm twinged in pain.

"SHIVA! What the fuck are you doing?!"

She looked up into his violet eyes, he looked so dominant and strong, his hair was now untamed, and he had a growth of facial hair since he departed. Unshed tears began to prick her icy eyes. Her voice was on the verge of cracking up, so she took one deep breath and explained.

"Well…I though that you…you….."

Adam started in a kind of shout/whisper.

"What?! That I like you? Don't flatter yourself; you're supposed to guard me." He lay on his back again and closed his eyes "So guard me"

A lone tear fell down Shiva's cold features. "Adam…"

He grunted loudly. He forced himself asleep with a scowl on his face. Shiva cried quietly, warm tears gliding down her face and dropping on the grassy floor. "I thought you liked me…" She said in a whisper. The ice queen turned around and looked out into the darkness of the forest, not making a sound.

A/N

I know this is a sad chappy but it gets better in the morn, as does every problem. If anyone's got a problem with GF/human relationship….tough. It's my story so HA! REVIEWREVIEW!! Tune in next week yall…or when I write the next chapter lol.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N   
Yo yall! Here's another chapter, courtesy of moi. This fanfic is rated M mainly because of Adam's language, dunno if I should make this story lemony fresh…ill leave it up to you lot.

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while. I don't own FF8, squaresoft (square-enix), playstation, the tea im drinking, the caramel rocky bars that me friend bought for me today and I don't own the GF…but technically I own Adam I think…anyway enough ranting, heres the story.

Chapter 6: Fatherly intuition.

Adam was walking through the darkness. He could see nothing, he felt like he was being pushed through a tight rubber tube, like a freezing hand was holding his body. He tried to talk, shout, scream and cry but he could do nothing. He could see the figures of his GF, one of them walked up to him, its figure was slim, but before it he could reach out for the figure, it disappeared, leaving a gaping hole. He tried to just stay silent and let the cold, wet embrace engulf him…wet? Why was it wet? A sudden jolt to his consciousness brought him back to reality.

Half of his head was floating in a small puddle of water; apparently he had fallen asleep, rain lashing his body like white hot needles. He immediately snapped his head up and breathed in the crisp night air. The forest surroundings seemed more and more familiar the longer he stayed. (Ok I know the forests around Balamb are small…but in my story there really huge!) He lost all track of time; days went into nights and back again. He could have been in there for months, his features had changed dramatically. The trek in the jungle had burned off all his puppy fat, giving him a thin, lithe appearance. Fighting with the gnats and caterpillars in the forest had kept his edge, making his body muscular.

His hair became untamed and messy, much to Shiva's visual pleasure. Since the night since Shiva kissed Adam she didn't speak to him and vice-versa. Only when they needed to speak, did they speak, and it was only grunts from Adam and sighs from Shiva. His clothes had become torn and they were stained with sweat. He rarely had an opportunity to wash, only a stream or such dotting his path.

His relationship with his GF had changed also; he started to talk to them a bit more. Over the course of trying to get out of the jungle, he became close with his protectors. He sometimes sparred with bahamut and Ifrit to get a feel of fighting something bigger and much stronger. Shiva imparted some of her magic upon him; using magic was less tiring than using his gunblade.

He leant on a tree, the leaves shielding him from the rain. However, after an hour, he took this opportunity to have a shower, after setting his weapon down he took all his clothes off and stepped out. The rain whipped him violently, but it was welcoming. The rain flowed down his slim body, cleaning him from all the battles.

His gunblade glowed with a bright light, unknown to Adam, and Ifrit and Shiva got out of the trusted weapon. They hid in the trees, talking quietly, Ifrit spoke first.

"He's grown stronger." His voice vibrated deeply, reflecting his fiery power. Shiva nodded absent mindly

"Yes…strong…." 

Ifrit closed his eyes and gave a slight smile. "You really shouldn't Shiva…he's not interested, his thoughts still dwell on his brother." Shiva sighed deeply, feeling a bit more depressed.

"Do you think he's still alive Ifrit?"

The demon of fire was deep in thought for a while. "Most likely, but he still chases him like a stagnant dream."

Shiva's eyes gazed upon Adam's body, as if to try and peer into his soul, to try and read his thoughts but to no avail.

Adam suddenly turned around, the fire and ice gods held there breath but released it slowly as Adam's eyes were closed, fumbling around for something to dry his face with. Adam found his clothes and dried his face with his shirt.

Shiva noted his sizeable length, her face warming slightly. Her mind started to wonder, imagining all the things she could do to please him…to make him happy. Before she noticed, she was eyeing his manhood with hunger, a mild ache forming between her legs. 'Wow…he's so…strong now, and unbelievably sexy…I wonder if he could be with me? Could he love me, would he make love to-' her thoughts were interrupted by Ifrit's hand on her shoulder. "I think you should look at what's around him, not what's on him." "What do you mean?" She said in a hushed whisper. Ifrit pointed with his claw, she followed the direction of his claw and stifled a scream. A particularly viscous monster was prowling towards Adam, it was like a panther except it was coloured a dark green, and had eyes the colour of a bleeding sun.

Shiva was about to go forward and protect the source of all her thoughts and dreams, when the fire god held her back, placed a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear. "Don't…let Adam fight this." 

Shiva's eyes went wide, and tried to scream through Ifrit's hand, but no result. She noticed that Adam had opened his eyes; he had a mysterious grin on his face.

Adam casually walked over to his weapon as the monster lunged towards him, flaring its hungry fangs. The runaway Seed picked up his weapon, spinned on one foot and threw his sword at the monster, the steel blade cut easily through the beast's skull, the clash of bone and steel became too familiar to Adam.

He sighed deeply and yanked the blade out. The monster lay there dead, its skull split open and blood leaking out unto the thick, wet grassy knoll. Adam grinned widely and started to do something that he had nearly forgotten…he laughed.

Lifting his head back he laughed as loud as he could, thunder clapping around him giving the scene before Shiva a more dream like state. Adam went over and lifted the monsters body and threw it under a tree. Adam held his blade up and said in a deathly, cold whisper "Ifrit…Shiva…Bahamut, come to me!"

A black swirl came out the blade and solidified into the form of the dragon king. The scaly god coolly crossed his arm and with one eye open looked at his protectee. Ifrit and Shiva felt a pull towards Adam.

"You called?" The dragon's voice was so deep it seemed to make the floor rumble, the resonating sound vibrated through Adam's head and heart. Adam cared for Bahamut deeply, feeling that the dragon king was the only thing close to a father figure he ever had, though Adam never said anything, Bahamut knew.

Adams voice was full of joy, as if Christmas had come early. "Get the others! We have food!!!"

Adam began the ghastly task of skinning and tearing the meat off the panther-like beast. Ifrit let go of Shiva and they come came out of the shadows, watching Adam lash wildly at the corpse; he was licking his lips hungry for food.

"Yo Ifrit! Get a fire going." The GF complied and dried some wood under the tree and set up a small fire. Adam came over with slices of meat, still grinning wildly.

Shiva was almost scared of Adam's reaction to this; he looked like a psychopath preying on his first victim. Adam skewered the meat with a sharp stick and began to turn it over the fire.

The three GFs and Adam sat around the fire, the meat now sizzling. Adam gave a chunk of meat to each of his followers and they eat in relative silence, which was too much to bear for Shiva, she wanted to say something to Adam like, "well done" or "That was impressive." "I want you" "I need you" "I want to-" 

Adam's voice snapped Shiva back to reality. "HEY! SHIVA!!!" he was shouting, that made her wince. She spoke with an innocent voice. "Um…yes?" Adam scowled slightly "I was trying to get your attention for ages, you seem spaced out. You ok?"

Shiva's icy heart skipped a beat; he asked her if she was ok! Does that mean he cared for her, her head lifted? "Yes im fine." She gathered a small piece of confidence in her "Why?"

Adam took a chunk out of his meal and between swallows said. "Well…I need you-"Her face lit up. "-To be on guard in this forest, if that happens again and im not swallow prepared, I need one of you to protect me" Her head dropped and she took a timid bite out of her meal. "Oh…im not hungry"

She offered her steak to Adam, which he took gratefully. She walked off, with the whole worlds problems crushing her heart.

Bahamut spoke after a long silence "Adam…you should talk to her." Adam nearly choked on his steak. "cough Why?" Bahamut gave him a look that was almost father-like. "Because she is…attracted to you, she needs to keep her mind alert, straiten her mind out." The GF swallowed his meal and stared at Adam with a stern look.

Adam crumbled under the mighty gaze, finishing his meal he stood up. "Hmph…fine ill speak to her…Dad." He said the last point with an add of sarcasm.

Bahamut's scaly skin warmed slightly, Ifrit gave a hearty laugh and tucked into the meal that Adam had left behind.

Adam wondered off after Shiva, trudging through the rain, after a few minutes he kicked the tree and swore. "Oh for fuck sakes! Gee thanks Bahamut, now I gotta search for depressed Delilah…heavy sigh"

Once again he felt a low boiling rage within himself, like the starting of a virus. He tried to push it aside and search for her, he was at the point where he could nearly smell her…he never admitted it, but he liked her scent. Sometimes when he fell asleep back at the school, he could smell her off his gunblade, or just like a lingering smell in the air, just randomly invading his nose.

Using this he found her, sitting on top of a rock next to a small waterfall. The sight stirred Adam and he felt liquid heat pooling in his lower stomach…he dismissed it as the steak. He walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Hey…you ok?"

She didn't turn around; he wondered if she heard him. He shook her more vigorously and turned her round slightly. He regretted too late. 

Her eyes were watery and red, with salty tear tracks trailing down her face. Without knowing he was doing it, he wiped the tears away with his thumb. Her voice came out foreign, she snapped at him, her voice becoming increasingly angry.

"Oh…its you"

Adam was staked aback and withdrew his thumb. "Whoa…what's up with you?"

She just grunted a noise worthy of Adam and turned around to face the water fall, she spoke with her normal voice again, a cool vibration that was on the point of breaking.

"You know, for the longest time…for the longest possible time…I thought I was in love with you. But now I know, you're only interested in your self…your own protection. You and your…dead brother are the only things that matter to you…we don't matter…..I don't matter to you."

Warm tears glided down her face, dropping idly into the pool. Adam's equally cold heart wrenched in his chest, to the point of exploding. 

"That's not….but-"

She placed a blue finger to his lips, turned her head around and etched closer to him. His mind went completely blank. Carefully she removed her finger and kissed him gently, but with a low rumbling hunger. He started to follow suit but was cut off by the lack of the other pair of lips.

She was on her way back to the small makeshift camp that they had made. 

Adam sat down, and with all the compassion that his life had given him he tried to become her, sat on that rock. To see with her eyes and hear her thoughts, staring into the pool, tears dropping idly…

A/N   
Ok I think this is my best chapter yet, and future chapters will be more detailed like this one. This chapter was slightly depressing to write to be honest but I think I flexed my writer muscles. I will welcome all constructive criticism. Thanks to SIR MIDNIGHT for still reviewing this story, I bestow upon you this caramel rocky bar and a cup of tea. Tune in next time.


End file.
